What's your fantasy?
by YoominC16
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP telling each other about their sexual fantasies. RarePair! RomanReigns/DrewMcIntrye Slash! One-shot! Complete! Rated M for language and suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Imagine your OTP telling each other about their sexual fantasies.

_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

* * *

Roman was lying on his back in the king size bed, waiting for sleep to take him into dreamland, when he felt the other side of the bed dip due to the wait of his boyfriend climbing into bed. Roman opened his right eye to see his boyfriend sitting CM Punk style in the bed.

"Are you asleep so early babe?" His boyfriend asked.

"No, just laying here." Roman answered and opened his over eye to get the full view of his lover.

"Good, because I want to talk to you about something."

Roman sat up and then slid himself back so he could lay against the head board. He ran his fingers through his long black hair before speaking. "What's up?"

"Well, I was downstairs reading this magazine-"

"No, Drew."

"What?" Drew McIntrye asked.

"Everytime you start a sentence with 'I was reading this' the end result is always bad." Roman explained.

"Well, I think this time will be different." Drew said. Roman sighed but didn't say anything, so Drew took this as a hint to keep going. "The person that wrote this article said couples should share their sexual fantasies." Roman raised an eyebrow. Now, he was interested. "He said that when a couple can openly share their fantasies not only will the sex be better, but it shows off our honesty and trust skills. So…you wanna share?" Drew asked with a hopefully smile on his face.

Roman pondered for a short while. He really didn't have anything to lose by sharing his fantasies with Drew. Drew was his boyfriend after all and maybe Drew would like his fantasies and agree to make some of them come true…maybe some of them could come true tonight. "Fine."

"Good! I'll start." Drew said excitedly. "I'll tell you one, then you tell me one of yours and we'll just go back and forth until we run out…or until we get tired."

"Fine. Start, love."

"Well." Drew started as he played with his hair. "I've always wanted to have sex in the backseat of a car and not in just any place…at the drive-in movie theater or at the park like in the movies."

Roman couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's confession. "Don't laugh Reigns." Drew yelled as he hit Roman's arm.

"I'm not laughing at you babe. I just find it funny that no one has ever forced you into the back of their car and had their way with you. It's hard to believe." Roman said through his chuckles.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Drew asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're fucking sexy babe. It's hard to believe no girl or guy has ever thrown you in the backseat and fucked you senseless." Roman said as wait the tear of laughter from his eyes.

"Well, It has never happened."

"Mm." Roman said as he thought. "The Hobbit comes out this weekend right?"

"Yeah." Drew answered.

"Well then, we'll make this fantasy come true." Roman said and winked at Drew and Drew smiled.

"Alright, you go." Drew said.

"I've always wanted to make love to you in the middle of the ring." Roman confesses.

"Really?"

"Yep, with all the wrestlers in the back." Roman added.

"We could get caught." Drew says, pointing out the obvious.

"That's what makes it fun." Roman says. "The fact that we could get caught…and that fact that we get caught by a pervert who'll watch us."

"Voyerism…nice." Drew comments. "Would you want me in my wresting gear or my normal clothes?" Drew asked.

"Wrestling clothes…definitely in your wrestling clothes." Roman said and bit his lip as he thought about Drew on his back and in the ring. Drew saw the movement.

"I think we could do that. It sounds kind of fun." Drew said.

Roman snapped out of his trance. "Your turn."

Drew blushed a little. "I've always wanted to do a role play where I was one of your groupies…one of your _female_ groupies." Drew said as he placed an emphasis on female.

Roman looked over at Drew and placed his hand on Drew's knee. "Really?"

"Yeah." Drew started. "I think I'd be a hot girl."

"You're always hot, baby." Roman started. "What would you wear?" Roman asked.

"I don't know." Drew said. "Maybe a skirt or a pair of really tight and tiny shorts. One of those loose shirts with the thin straps, a pair of heels, and underneath my clothes…maybe Victoria Secret."

"That's fucking hot…we are so doing this." Roman said and Drew giggled.

"While we're on the subject of cross dressing" Roman began. "I've always wanted to see you has the naughty school girl." Roman confessed and Drew let out a laugh.

"You know what would be really fun." Drew started. "Taking me out on the town as a girl and seeing if I pass with flying colors, or see if anyone notices anything."

"That would be hilarious." Roman said and leaned over and kissed Drew on the lips.

"Handcuffs." Drew said against Roman's lips.

"Huh?" Roman asked before kissing him again.

"I want to handcuff you to the bed and have my way with you…maybe a blindfold too." Drew explained.

"Add chains and whips and we can make this into a total S and M session." Roman teased before kissing Drew on his neck.

"That doesn't sound to bad actually." Drew said as he laid down on his back.

Roman crawled on top of Drew. "And then maybe you could return the favor."

Drew smiled up at Roman. "Definitely." Drew said and Roman captured Drew's lips in a heated kiss.

"Wait…one more." Roman said, breaking the kiss. "I want you to be my private dancer."

"Like a stripper?" Drew questioned and Roman bit his lip and nodded yes. "We can do it." Roman smiled at Drew before attacking his neck with licks and kissed.

"Mm…yeah." Drew moaned. "We can have all of our fantasies come true."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


	2. Fantasy 1-In the Backseat

Roman quickly drove his black Cadillac Escalade to the back of the drive in theater parking lot. He was far away from most cars and the security that stalked the movie lot. It was a dark night. There wasn't a star in the sky and the moon was in its new phase. The lot was lit up by the huge movie screen and a few tall artificial light sources. Roman parked the car and looked over at Drew.

To say that Drew was excited was an understatement. He had been giddy ever since Roman suggested that they have a date night and go to the drive-in movie. It had only been three days since the couple had shared their most intimate fantasies with one another and Drew had casually mentioned that he had always wanted to be fucked in the backseat of a car at the drive-in movie theater. Drew bit his lip to keep from smiling. Roman hadn't mentioned anything about the fantasy, but it was only a matter of time before Drew would make his fantasy come true.

"This should be a great movie." Roman said before taking a drink of his soda and then turning back to the screen. Drew looked over at Roman and bit his lip. Drew looked Roman up and down and tried to make Roman look over at him but he didn't give in to Drew's gazes. Drew smirked and decided he would kick off his own fantasy. Drew unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled into the backseat. Drew settled into the backseat and took off his jacket.

Roman looked over his shoulder in time to see Drew taking the rubber band out off his hair and letting his long hair fall down. "What are you doing back there?" Roman asked.

Drew smiled. "Getting comfortable…and you can see the movie better back here." Drew said and pointed to the screen.

"Really?" Roman asked and Drew nodded. Roman opened the door and got out of the car. He closed the driver's door and opened the back door and got into the backseat. He slammed the door behind him and slid next to Drew and wrapped an arm around Drew. "Yeah, it's better back here."

"Told you." Drew said and snuggled into Roman's side.

As the movie played on and the time dragged on, Drew started to get annoyed that Roman hadn't made a move. Drew then knew that he would have to initiate his fantasy. Drew placed his hand on Roman's thigh and rubbed his lowly up and down. Drew moved his hand farther up Roman's thigh and he heard Roman's breathing hitch. Drew smirked and grabbed at Roman's belt buckle.

"Drew…" Roman said in a false warning as Drew undid his pants.

"Huh?" Drew said in an innocent voice as he stuck his hand down Roman's pants. Roman took a sharp breath in and let out a shallow one. "You alright babe?" Drew asked as he pulled Roman's cock out of his pants.

Roman gulped. "Just fine." Roman strained to get smirked and leaned down to lick the head of Roman's cock. Roman gasped. "Drew, don't start anything you can't finish." Roman warned as Drew teased Roman's cock with little licks.

Drew looked up at Roman and smiled. "Oh, I plan to finish and I hope you finish too." Drew said before wrapping his lips around Roman's cock. Roman placed his big hand on the back on Drew's head and threw his head back as Drew took more of Roman's cock down his throat. Drew had grown accustom to the big cock and he no longer gagged around it. Drew slurped and swallowed around Roman's cock until Roman grabbed him by his long hair and pulled him up.

Roman kissed Drew's swollen lips before pulling away. "Please tell me you brought lube." Roman said and Drew smirked and leaned over into the front seat and grabbed the bottle of lube that was in the console. "Thank God." Roman sighed before kissing Drew again. Roman let his hands linger down until they were at Drew's zipper. Roman undid Drew's pants and Drew maneuvered his body so Roman could take them and his underwear off. Roman then helped pull of Drew's shirt.

"So hot…" Roman said as Drew laid down on the seat and spread his legs. Roman hurriedly got out of all of his clothes and grabbed the lube. He opened the bottle and slicked up his fingers before placing one inside of Drew.

"Fuck, Roman." Drew moaned as Roman breeched his entrance. Drew grabbed a hold of the door handle and moaned loudly as Roman's finger found his prostate. Roman put a second, and then a third finger inside of Drew and it sent Drew crazy as he thrusted against Drew's prostate. "Roman, fuck me now!" Drew demanded and Roman pulled his fingers from Drew and started to pour lube on his cock. Once Roman thought he was slick enough, he laid on top of Drew and shifted Drew's legs so they were over his shoulders and guided his cock into Drew's hole. Drew's back arched as Roman slid inside of him. "Roman, so big." Drew moaned and grabbed at the leather seats.

Roman smirked and kept pushing inside for Drew. Roman didn't wait for Drew to adjust to his size once he was all the way inside, he immediately began to thrust in and out of Drew. "Roman!" Drew screamed as Roman thrusted into his prostate.

"Sshh." Roman said as he thrusted faster. "The other people around us may hear." Roman warned but he didn't really matter. The couple wasn't aware that their hard thrusting was making the car rock and bounce. The few cars around them knew what was going on and they didn't care, some even followed suit and started their own lovemaking. The perverted security guards were taking turns and watching the couples having sex.

"Roman…wanna ride you." Drew managed to say as Roman thrusted into his prostate. "Wanna ride your big cock." Drew moaned and Roman wrapped his arms around Drew and flipped them so Roman was sitting on the seat and Drew was straddling his lap. Drew placed his hands on Drew's shoulders and bounced up and down and making the car bounce as well.

"Shit." Roman swore as Drew rode him. Roman smacked Drew's butt and Drew giggled. "You're such a bad boy…riding my cock in public."

"You can spank me later, daddy." Drew said, as he knew Roman had a daddy kink even though it wasn't discussed. Roman moaned and helped Drew ride his cock faster.

After a few more minutes, Drew felt himself coming undone. "Uh, gonna cum." Drew warned as Roman started to buck his hips up. "Roman!" Drew yelled as he came all over Roman's tone chest.

"Drew…gonna make me cum." Roman growled as Drew clenched around his cock as he climaxed. A couple of thrust later, Roman was cumming inside of Drew.

"Wow…" Drew said as he climbed off of Roman and laid across the backseat. "That was amazing."

Roman smirked. "I know."

Drew playfully hit Roman's chest and reached under the seat to pull out wet wipes. "Here." Drew said and gave Roman one.

Roman chuckled. "You really thought this out." Roman said as he used the wet wipes to clean Drew's cum off of his stomach.

Drew giggled but didn't say anything as he cleaned Roman's cum from his thighs and butt.

The couple quickly got dressed and returned to the front seat. The watched the rest of the movie and when it was over, started for the exit like all of the other cars. At the exit, Roman stopped to throw some food containers away.

"Hope you had a good night." The security guard said. "We enjoyed watching you…I mean serving you." The guard said and quickly left. Roman rolled up the window and drove out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

Drew giggled. "You don't think…they watched us, do you?" Drew asked and Roman nodded.

"Of course they watched us…horny bastards." Roman grumbled and Drew leaned over and kissed Roman. "Thanks for making my fantasy come true…now lets do one of yours."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**YoominC16**


	3. Fantasy 2-In the Middle of the Ring

Roman stood in the middle of the ring looking down at the championship in his hands. He had finally done it. He had won his first championship. He was a tag team champion, along side his friend Seth Rollins. Roman smiled as he looked at the belt. This was only the beginning, he knew he could only go up from here.

"Hey." Roman was removed from his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to his boyfriend standing there in his ring gear. He was wearing his tight black and white spandex pants and his black bandana was tied around his head and his head was down. Drew moved closer to Roman at a snail's pace, or what seemed like a snail's pace. Roman smirked and pulled Drew close to him and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you." Drew said as he wrapped his arms around Roman.

"Thank you…I'm proud of myself and I'm so very happy." Roman said as he wrapped his arms around Drew.

Drew smiled and looked up at Roman. "You did so good tonight baby…I think you deserve something special." Drew said and smirked.

Roman quirked his eyebrow. "Something special…that sounds good."

Drew smiled and pulled a packet of lube from his tight pants. "Do you still want to fuck me in the middle of the ring?"

Roman looked at the lube and licked his lips. "More than ever."

Drew put the packet of lube in Roman's hand before laying down in the ring and spreading his legs. "What are you waiting for?"

Roman wasted no more time as the threw down his belt and took off the vest before laying down on Drew and kissing him senseless. Drew let his hands run all over Roman's tattooed arms and toned chest. "Baby…I don't mean to rush your fantasy…but I don't want anyone else to see naked." Drew moaned as Roman sucked a hickey onto his neck.

"Right…I don't want anyone to see you like this either…you're mine." Roman growled possessively and pulled at Drew's pants. "Why are they so tight, fuck!" Roman growled as he pulled them off. Drew giggled and helped Roman take his pants off. He shivered a bit when the cool air hit the head of his cock. "Already hard?" Roman teased.

"Shut up and fuck me or I'll leave the ring." Drew threatened and Roman hurried out of his pants and underwear. Roman grabbed the packet of lube and spread it across his cock and then spread some on Drew's entrance before lining up and pressing inside of Drew. "Oh, my God." Drew said slowly as Roman pushed in. "I'll never get used to you."

"And I'll never get used to you." Roman said as he pushed into Drew's tightness. "Uh, don't clench…I'll cum."

"Sorry…can-can't help it." Drew said and wrapped his legs around Roman. "Fuck me."

Roman didn't waste a second as he started to pound into Drew. Drew moaned loudly and called out Roman's name as Roman hit his prostate. Roman started to thrust harder, so hard that the ring ropes started to shake.

The couple was so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the person on the ramp. Dean Ambrose had been looking for his own lover when he stumbled upon the couple. He didn't mean to stay. He knew what was going to happen when Drew handed Roman the packet of lube, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the couple. They were so good together. They were made for each other as their bodies fit perfectly together. It reminded him of him and his lover.

Roman and Drew both started to moan and groan louder and the ring started to shake. Drew came without warning onto Roman's stomach and Roman followed Drew's lead and came inside of him. Roman kissed and touched Drew before pulling out of him and laying next to him, trying to catch his breath.

"That was perfect…thanks baby." Roman said and Drew nodded and looked over at him.

"I know it was…now lets leave before someone sees." Drew said and got up and started to get dressed. Roman got up and followed suit. He didn't want anyone to see him and he didn't want to explain to anyone what the white stuff on the mat was.

Dean watched as the lovers came and he let out a quiet moan. Dean looked down and saw that he was very hard. He quickly, but quietly, left and rubbed himself through his ring pants. Dean hurried back to his lover's locker room and was surprised to see him there.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you." He said and Dean smirked and walked over to him and pushed himself up on his. His lover smiled. "Why are you so hard? Are you hard for me?"

Dean smiled. "I'm always hard for you Hunter." Dean said and winked at The Game. "Now, please, come on and fuck me."


	4. Fantasy 3- Drew the Groupie

It was about an hour after RAW had went off the air when Roman had emerged from the locker room showers. He expected to see Drew sitting on the couch, waiting for him, but he wasn't there. Roman shrugged it off. Drew was probably in their RV. Roman and Drew had recently bought the black and sliver RV because they just couldn't get used to the hard hotel beds.

Roman quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag. He didn't bother to mess with his wet hair, opting to let it air dry. Roman walked out of his locker room and said his goodbyes to the other wrestlers as he passed them. Roman sighed in relief when he felt the cool night air hit his body as he walked outside of the arena. It made him feel better after taking a hot shower. Roman started for the RV but a voice stopped him.

"Roman Reigns! Roman Reigns!" Roman smiled and turned around. He know that Scottish accent anywhere. When Roman turned around, he expected to see Drew in a T-shirt and jeans running towards him. Instead, he was surprised at the sight. Drew was wearing a black mini-skirt, a silver sequined top, a black leather cropped jacket, and black four inch knee high boots. His hair was softly curled and he had on black eyeliner and light eye make-up. "Roman Reigns! You're like my favorite wrestler…I just love you. You're the best part of the Shield and you're roar is just…ugh…" Drew continued to ramble on as Roman cleared the cobwebs from his head and finally figured out what was going on.

Drew stopped talking. "I'm sorry for rambling. I know you probably have places to be-"

"No, I have time…especially for my cute female fans. You girls are rare." Roman said and smiled down at Drew.

Drew blushed. "I'm sure you have many female fans…"

Roman chuckled. "I do…but none of them are as cute as you."

Drew blushed more and looked down and took a piece of paper and a pen from the pocket in the skirt. "May I have your autograph?"

Roman smirked. "Sure, but lets go to my RV so I can sign it." Roman said as he put his hand on the small of Drew's back and led him to the RV.

The newly returned Evan Bourne watched as Roman took some girl into his RV.

"What are you looking at Evan?" Chris Jericho asked.

"Look, Roman's taking some girl into his RV. He's cheating on Drew." Evan explained.

Chris looked up and studied the 'girl' before laughing loudly. "Randy! I think it's time to teach your boy about role-play."

Inside the RV, the autograph was long forgotten as Roman was sitting on the couch and Drew was straddling his waist. The couple fiercely kiss and nipping at each other's lips. Roman started to slide his hand up Drew's legs and under his skirt when Drew pulled back. "Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Roman asked breathlessly.

"I shouldn't be doing this…I'm not a slut or anything…I'm not one of _those _girls." Drew said.

"I never said you were." Roman stated and started to kiss along Drew's neck and jawline.

"I know…it's just something about you. I'm normally not this easy. I just don't want you to get any negative ideas about me." Drew explained.

"I don't think badly of you…everyone needs release." Roman said and pulled back. "What's your name baby?"

"Davina…it's Scottish…means beloved." Drew explained and Roman smiled and stood up. Drew let out a yelp as he quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Roman.

"Well, Davina…I'm going to fuck you into my mattress and you're going to like it." Roman said and laid Drew on the bed.

Roman took off his shirt before crawling on top of Drew and kissing him. Roman helped Drew take the jacket off and smirked when he say bra strapped peaking out from under the silver tan top.

Drew didn't comment on that issue. He instead let his hands travel down to unbutton Roman's jeans. Drew pulled the zipper down and reached into Roman's jeans and pulled out his cock. "Oh, my my Mr. Roman…I see I have my work cut out for me." Drew said and flipped them over so he was on top. Drew pulled Roman's jeans and boxers off before leaning down and taking the tip of Roman's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Dr-Davina…" Roman moaned as Drew took more of Roman into his mouth. Drew bobbed up and down on Roman's cock and took more until Roman's cock was down his throat. Roman reached down and pulled Drew off of his cock. "Damn, you know how to give head…" Roman said and Drew giggled. "But, now I want to fuck you."

Drew moved and positioned himself so he was on all fours. Drew stuck his butt out and pulled his skirt up so it was around his waist and so Roman could see the black lace thong. "Fuck me Roman."

Roman growled and got up onto his knees. He pulled the thong to down to reveal Drew's entrance glistening with lube."You see how wet I am for you?" Drew teased as he wiggled his ass a bit.

Roman smirked as he rubbed his cock between Drew's cheeks. "I see…" Roman said as he pushed inside of Drew. "Oh, you're so tight for me too."Roman said as he gripped Drew's hits and began to thrust into him.

"Oh, Roman…right there! Don't stop!" Drew yelled as Roman hit his prostate. Drew looked up and saw that he was staring into the long mirror in the corner. Drew smirked. "Roman…look up." Roman did as he was told and looked up and saw their reflections in the mirror. Roman's smirked matched Drew's as he looked into Drew's eyes through the mirror.

The couple went on for the next hour, looking into the mirror at one another until they both continued hold back anymoreand released. Roman pulled out of Drew and fell back on the bed and Drew moved to lay next to him.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Roman rolled over so he was on top of Drew and Drew smiled. "That was amazing." Roman said and kissed Drew.

"So you liked my pussy?" Drew jokingly asked.

Roman chuckled. "I loved it."

"Did you like my outfit?" Drew asked and Roman nodded.

"You look so sexy babe…do you have any more outfits like this?" Roman asked and Drew blushed.

"I bought a lot of stuff because I wasn't sure on what to wear…I got a lot of bra and panties sets from Victoria Secret too." Drew said and Roman growled.

"Well, they won't go to waste…" Roman said and kissed Drew.

"…I know they won't babe."

"…And so that's what role play is." Randy explained as he laid back on the bed.

Evan nodded and crawled into Randy's lap. "Can we role play? I can be the naughty school boy and you can be my teacher…and I really need an A on my test Mr. Orton." Evan said and Randy made a note in his head to buy Roman and Drew and thank you basket.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
